


I didn’t really want to go to the Brits anyway

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Starbucks, eleanor is lovely, krista kicks louis' ass, louis is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista goes to starbucks expecting to leave with a hazelnut frapp, but ends up leaving Louis Tomlinson on the floor, covered in white mocha, with his girlfriend on her arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn’t really want to go to the Brits anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and am in no way affiliated with One Direction (sad face).
> 
> this is for krista kickfliplou on tumblr (i don't know how to do a linky thing sorry)

“Come _on_ ,” Krista groaned under her breath, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.  The line at Starbucks was so fucking _long_ and they only had two people working.  She was tired from a long day at work and she just wanted her hazelnut frapp, for Pete’s sake, but a man had just ordered drinks for his whole fucking _office_ and there were still four more people ahead of her in line. 

 

Right as she was about to give up and leave, she noticed a commotion outside the window.  There was a small group of girls following a couple, a pretty brunette girl and—holy _shit,_ that’s Louis fucking Tomlinson.  Krista freaked out internally—and maybe a little externally—but she was determined to keep her cool as Louis and Eleanor walked through the door and got behind her in line. 

 

She tried to keep her breathing steady as she thought of polite ways to ask for a picture.  Louis already looked annoyed—for several reasons, probably—and she didn’t want to be any more of a bother.  She was just about to turn around when the line started moving. _Finally_. Or maybe _not_ finally, as the woman proceeded to order several drinks from a list on her iPhone.  Apparently this was a popular place for underpaid interns to make their coffee runs.

 

“Oh for God’s sake!” she heard Louis huff from behind her, before feeling him push past her and make his way to the counter, dragging a confused-looking Eleanor behind him. 

 

“Look, I’m really sorry, but I’m on my way to the Brits and I really don’t have time to wait in line,” Louis said to the woman behind the counter, “I need to get me girlfriend her white mocha frap before we go.”

 

“Look, _I’m_ really sorry, but you’re going to have to wait in line like everyone else,” replied the barista, looking mildly put-off.

 

“Are you serious?” Louis asked, standing up taller and raising an eyebrow, “Don’t you know who I am?”

 

“Lou, don’t, please,” Eleanor said quietly. She looked really embarrassed and Krista felt a little sorry for her and a _lot_ pissed off at Louis’ attitude.  Krista had assumed his ‘sassy’ attitude was media-generated, but apparently she’d been wrong.

 

“I know who you are, I just don’t care,” the barista said with a shrug, “these people were here before you and they’re going to get their drinks before you.”

 

“Is this a fucking _joke?_ Let me talk to your manager. I could buy this fucking _store_ , don’t you know how much I’m worth?”

 

Eleanor looked on the verge of tears, quietly begging Louis to stop, _let’s just leave, please Louis?,_ and Krista couldn’t believe it.  She’d always looked up to Louis and couldn’t believe he’d treat the staff, let alone his _girlfriend_ , this way.  It had been a long day and she was tired and thirsty and pissed off, so she squared her shoulders and stood up as tall as she could and walked up to the counter.

 

“Louis?  Hi.  I’m a big fan, or I was, until you came in here and acted like a total soggy crouton.”

 

“ _What_ did you just call me?” Louis asked, turning to face Krista with an icy expression and, okay, maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. 

 

“I _said_ you’re a soggy crouton, probably the soggiest of all croutons, to be honest.”

 

Before she could get another word out, Louis pulled his arm back and— _wham!—_ Krista had just been punched square in the face by Louis fucking Tomlinson, and it _hurt_ (his biceps are fucking huge, okay?).

 

Eleanor shrieked, clasping her hands over her mouth, and everyone else in the shop took audible breaths. 

 

“I’m going to have to ask you all to leave,” said the barista.

 

“Just like, one sec, okay?” Krista replied, before turning back to Louis.  “You really shouldn’t have done that.”  Louis looked confused before doubling over, a loud _OOF_ leaving his mouth, as she kneed him straight in the balls. She took the opportunity to punch him in the jaw, and in his weakened state he fell onto the floor, landing on his side with a loud groan.

 

“You know, I’ve always been a fan of your ass. Never thought I’d actually come in contact with it, though,” she said, before winding up and kicking his ass—literally.  He let out a high-pitched whimper, but made no move to get up or retaliate. _Good_.

 

Somebody let out a low whistle, and a few people started to clap.  She turned to Eleanor, who looked really impressed, and gave a small smile.  “So, what were you drinking?”

 

“Oh, you really don’t have to—” Eleanor began, but Krista cut her off.

 

“No, you came here for a drink and I’d like to buy you one.”

 

“Okay, if you’re sure… I’ll have a white mocha frapp, no whip, please,” Eleanor said, blushing a little.

 

“Make that two, and a hazelnut frapp,” Krista said, handing her card to the barista.  She put $10 in the tip jar and apologized for the commotion.

 

“Why did you get two?” Eleanor asked.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

The barista handed them their drinks, and Krista gave both the mocha frapps to Eleanor and then looked pointedly at where Louis was still on the ground with face in his hands. A look of realization spread across Eleanor’s face, followed by a huge smile.  She walked over and took the lid off one of the frappuccinos before dumping it all over Louis’ expensive-looking black and white oxfords.

 

“I’ve kind of always wanted to do that,” she said, “shame, though, I quite liked those shoes.”

 

Krista laughed, linking her arm with Eleanor’s and leading her towards the door.  “I’m Krista, by the way.  It’s nice to meet you.  Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Eleanor said, smiling and taking a drink of her frapp, “you know, I didn’t really want to go to the Brits anyway.”


End file.
